A Prince's Plight
by Bledsoe60
Summary: A new take on the story, focused on Lelouch revealing himself as a prince, and how the story changes thusly.
1. Chapter 1: A Grand Debut

"Lelouch, is that really you?!" Clovis was utterly confused. The brother he had long since believed to be dead was now standing before him, gun in hand.

"Yes, my dear older brother, I have returned from the dead. And this time things will be different." Lelouch donned a sinister grin and raised the gun to Clovis, whose eyes widened, fear framing his face. The gun then fell out of Lelouch's hand and onto to the floor, and his grin turned from sinister into a genuine smile.

"Now, enough of the formalities. Stand up, dear Clovis, and give your brother a hug."

Clovis let out a sigh of relief, not realizing that he had been holding his breath in the first place. He stood, and walked over to his dead brother, his smile shining radiantly through the darkness. He embraced his younger brother, and Lelouch returned the gesture.

Clovis stepped back, and looked at Lelouch excitedly. "This is a wondrous occasion! We must return to the homeland immediately to announce your formal return!"

"Of course, brother. Yes, after this, I'm confident that nothing will be the same again." Behind his features, Lelouch hid a triumphant smirk, pleased that his grand scheme had finally been put into motion.

-o-O-o-

Shirley ran to class as fast as she could. She was completely shocked at what she had seen on the morning news.

_Lelouch is a... no, that can't be right,_ she thought to herself, still not fully grasping the situation.

Rounding the hallway that led to her classroom, she threw the sliding door open, however, none of her classmates seemed to notice, as they were all waist-deep in conversation and gossip about the morning's announcement as well. Shirley rushed over to Rivalz and the others, who welcomed her into the conversation.

"Guys, did you hear the news?! Lelouch is a-!" Shirley was cut short mid sentence by their teacher entering the room, causing all to fall silent.

"Everyone sit!" Her tone was strict, and left no room for argument, as today was an important day for Ashford Academy, and the class complied unconditionally. "Today, we will be welcoming a new student to the class. Please introduce yourself to your classmates, your Highness."

"Please, Ms. Stockfleet, I told you there's no need for the honorifics." A familiar voice echoed from just beyond the door, and promptly, an even more familiar young man stepped into the classroom. Reaching the center of the chalkboard, he proceeded to write his name. He then turned to face his admittedly shocked classmates.

"My name is Lelouch vi Brittania, 11th Prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire and 17th in line to the throne. It is a pleasure to meet you all again."

-o-O-o-

"Can you believe this, guy's?! Lelouch has been a prince all this time, and we had no idea!" Milly screamed in delight, though being a member of the Ashfor family, she had been well aware of Lelouch's identity for quite some time now; the show she was putting on now was a simple facade. Everyone else in the Student Council was knowingly thrown off by the news as well.

"This is amazing! Me, friends with a prince?! My status is gonna go through the roof!"

Before she could continue, the door opened, and Lelouch stepped into the Student Council office.

Milly was surprised to see him, and immediately straightened her posture. "Oh, umm, your Highness, we weren't expecting you! Please forgive the unsightliness of the place." Milly and the rest of the Student Council awkwardly knelt to the ground to welcome him.

Lelouch looked on at this strange display of loyalty, and couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

"You guys are hilarious!" He put his hands to his ribs, and continued laughing, unable to stop.

The other, worried of speaking informally to a prince, stayed silent.

"You know me well enough by now." Lelouch raised a hand, motioning for them to stand up. "Even though I have revealed my identity as a prince, I don't expect, or want, any of you to treat me any differently than you would Lelouch Lamperouge. Please, relax."

The others breathed easier after hearing that, grateful that their friend hadn't left them.

Shirley was the first to speak, "Lelouch, is this all really true? You've been a prince this whole time?"

"Yes, Shirley, everything you heard is, indeed, true, and while I realize that this may be a bit sudden for everyone, I assure you that I have my reasons for revealing myself to the world."

"Well, I won't question ya, buddy," Rivalz cut in, draping an arm over Lelouch's shoulder, "mainly 'cuz I'm afraid that if I do, I'll get my head chopped off!" He made a slicing motion across his neck with his hand, and everyone laughed.

For Lelouch, the moment was as painful as it was happy, for he knew it wouldn't last long. Soon, very soon, everything would change, both for him, and the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion and Revelation

Lelouch walked casually down the aisle towards his sister's ship. He knew full well the importance of appearance and public opinion, yet he moved casually and even somewhat apathetically, as he never much cared for these formal meetings. Contradictary to his feelings on the situation, he was dressed in full royal regalia, and even though the situation didn't call for it, he enjoyed the flashy attire far more than his drab school uniform that he wore ever so frequently.

After his failure to quell the uprising in Shinjuku, Clovis had been reassigned to Area 14, and 2nd princess Cornelia li Brittania had been stationed as Viceroy of Area 11, with Lelouch to serve as sub-Viceroy. As such, he was here to greet his sister as she arrived on her personal ship.

Approaching her carrier, he arrived just in time to see her descend the stairs onto the red carpet. She was dressed in a modified officer's uniform, and her light purple hair swayed gently in the breeze as she stood there. Lelouch stopped a few feet short of Cornelia, and she offered her hand to him, which he kissed, at the same time kneeling in a show of respect.

"Greetings, Viceroy, I'm glad to see you in good condition." Lelouch greeted.

"As well to you, my dear brother, I am glad to have the chance to speak with you after all these years."

He stood, and she smiled at him, a warm, yet stern smile, offering a more maternal love than that of an older sister. Behind her features, Lelouch noted that she seemed slightly uneasy, and he reasoned that she must be concerned for Euphemia, who was still studying in the homeland.

"As heartwarming as the moment is, I'm afraid we must proceed to the matters at hand. The job of a Viceroy is never restful, as I'm sure you'll find." Lelouch, who knew from experience, stated, having been serving as acting Viceroy until now.

"You're right, our main priority now is finding this man who goes by the name Zero."

About a week ago, a masked man in a black robe appeared, hijacking a news broadcast revealing Cornelia as the new Viceroy, to announce his involvement in the Shinjuku Incident, and to publicly disclose his intentions as a "Knight of Justice" to destroy Brittania and all those who oppose true justice. He also unveiled his masked army, the Black Knights, as his comrades-in-arms to help him see this goal realized.

Little did everyone know, that the young prince and the masked man Zero were, in fact, one and the same. From his seat of power as a prince, Lelouch had privileged access to classified information and, as sub-Viceroy, he also had certain power over Area 11 and the Brittanian military stationed there. As Zero, he had access to the Black Knights and his own power of the Kings, Geass.

He would wage a proxy war between Lelouch and Zero, with Zero outsmarting Lelouch at times, and other times, with Lelouch beating out Zero. However, no matter the outcome, he would always be in control, contently watching Cornelia frantically try to capture Zero, only to have him slip out from between her fingers at the last second. Eventually, Area 11 would fall, Cornelia would be disgraced, and Lelouch could finally wage a full on war with Brittania, still without anyone knowing a thing. It was truly the perfect plan.

"Absolutely Viceroy, this masked terrorist must be stopped at all costs." Lelouch smiled inwardly at his own brilliance, and showed Cornelia to her new office.

_Now it's time for the real fun to begin_, he thought to himself.

-o-O-o-

"I think you'll find all of the amenities to your liking. This will serve as our base of operations, at least for now." Zero gestured for his Black Knights to step inside the vehicle.

Tamaki was the first to enter, saying, "Whoa, this place is great! There's even a second story to it! Zero, buddy, I knew you would pull through for us!"

Lelouch sighed at Tamaki's obvious stupidity, and didn't notice Ohgi approach him from behind.

"This is amazing, Zero! And if this deal with Kyoto goes through, we'll have enough financial aide to get us out of our debt." He looked at Zero, or rather, his mask, cheerfully at the thought.

"We wouldn't be in debt if you had followed the budget I gave you, Tamaki. If you want me to trust you with our finances, I would like to see some results first."

Tamaki was clearly outraged by this, "What would a guy who won't show his face to his own friends know about trust?"

"Hey, if it weren't for Zero, we wouldn't be where we are now! We owe him for that much alrea-" Kallen began to defend Zero, but he cut her off.

"It's alright, Kallen, he has a valid point, for once in his life. I'd like you and Ohgi to come with me upstairs."

They both complied, though they were wondering what it is he could want with the two of them. Lelouch himself questioned whether this was the best course of action, but he had long since decided to never doubt himself again.

After they had reached the upstairs bedroom (which Lelouch had modified into his own private office), Lelouch closed the door behind them, and motioned for them to sit. Ohgi was the first to say what they both were thinking.

"Um, excuse me, Zero, but just what is this all about?"

"I have decided that you two, and _only_ you two, will be trusted with the secret of my identity."

Ohgi and Kallen's jaws dropped, and they were left speechless at this announcement. Lelouch put his hand up to his mask, and slowly removed it, revealing his face to the two of them. Kallen and Ohgi couldn't believe what they saw.

"I am Lelouch vi Brittania, 11th Prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire, and 17th in line to rule Brittania. I am also the person who seeks to destroy it."


	3. Chapter 3: His Knight

"Cornelia, there's something I would like to ask you, if you don't mind." Lelouch stepped into her office. He didn't need to use Geass on her for this, he could afford to save that for later, as he was only able to use it on any person once.

"Of course, but remember that you are to address me as Viceroy while I am working." Cornelia wore her typically stern and uncaring face, but the frustation from battling against Zero was showing. Lelouch allowed himself a small moment to revel in the anguish she was experiencing.

_You can never beat me, Cornelia, and I suspect you are beggining to realize that_, Lelouch thought to himself.

"It's about my mother, Marianne." Cornelia's face immediately changed to one of concern, and she looked up from her paperwork to meet Lelouch directly. She could already guess the question he was about to ask, and wasn't eager to answer it, but she knew that she must.

"Do you know who killed her?" Lelouch cast aside all of his masks, and allowed himself to be bear this moment. It was an important issue, and it deserved the whole of his being.

Cornelia sighed, "I knew this was coming eventually. I looked up to your mother, worshipped her, I'll admit, and after her death, I pooled all of my available resources into investigating the circumstances surrounding her unfortunate passing. I'm sorry dear brother, but even over the course of your absence, I've still found nothing."

Lelouch frowned in disappointment, and left without saying another word. However disappointing it was, he had narrowed the suspect list down even further. His options at this point were either his older brother, Schneizel, or the Emperor himself, Charles zi Britannia. The Emperor hadn't bothered to make an appearance at his welcoming ceremony in the homeland, and secretly, he was grateful. Lelouch cringed at the thought of ever having to see him again.

-o-O-o-

"Kallen, did you need something?" Lelouch questioned. They were at school, so he didn't immediately assume she wished to speak with him regarding the Black Knights.

"Ya, there's something I wanted to ask you. It's about that project in History." This was the signal he had given to Kallen when she wanted to converse with Zero, rather than Lelouch.

"Ah, yes, go ahead, Kallen." They were alone, so he saw no harm in talking at this point. Lelouch looked at her, remarking to himself the striking difference between Kallen Stadtfeld and Kallen Kozuki, the noble and the rebel. To be honest, he found the rouse she put on quite amusing. The helpless Britannian half-breed secretly being the Black Knight's ace. It was a wonderful irony.

"We need to do something about Suzaku. Not only is he the pilot of that white Knightmare, but he's going to our school now, as well. I think it's best if we just kill him."

"That won't be neccessary, Kallen, I already have a plan for Suzaku, so you let me handle that. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Oh, no, I, um, that's all." She turned, hiding the blush that had formed on her cheeks. She didn't really know why she was blushing, though, After, it wasn't like she had feelings for Lelouch or anything, right? She shook her head.

_I can't be thinking like that. After all, he's Zero! Not to mention a Britannian prince. I can't mix my personal feeling up in all this_, she thought to herself as she walked down the hall to the clubroom. It was better for eveyone this way, especially Shirley.

-o-O-o-

Suzaku made his way down the aisle, doing his best to avoiding the glares of the nobles scorning his Eleven heritage. Even though he was an Honourary Britannian, he was still treated as an Eleven by those of authority. But he didn't care about that now, or at least, he would put that matter aside for the time being. All that he was focused on was being able to protect his best friend.

After a recent assassination attempt on Lelouch, planned by himself of course, Cornelia had requested that he choose a personal knight to protect him from harm, and he knew the perfect candidate. The pilot of the Special Corps' Z-01 Lancelot...

"Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch watched as his friend arrived at the base of his throne, bowing. "Will thou, upon this day, pledge thy fealty to Britannia, and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku replied without a sliver of doubt. He had made up his mind long ago that he would change Britannia from the inside, and with the help of Lelouch, perhaps he might just be able to do it.

"Dost thou wish to abandon thyself, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku unsheathed a sword from his waist, pressing it to his chest, and handed it to Lelouch. Lelouch gently placed the blade on both of his shoulders.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch returned the blade to Suzaku, and motioned for him to stand and face his fellow nobility. A silence followed for a few moments afterward, the nobles unsure of how to react. However, the silence was broken by Lloyd Astland and General Dalton, who clapped for Suzaku, and the others soon joined.

_With this, I have another new piece at my disposal_, Lelouch congratulated himself._ Suzaku, I doubt I could have convinced you to join the Black Knights, so this will have to do. If you won't serve Zero, you can serve Lelouch vi Britannia._

Lelouch gave a triumphant smirk seen by none, and with that, the ceremony was completed.


End file.
